Pokemon Yellowleaf
I remember one night... I was downloading software for my computer and while I was in the app store I noticed an advertisement for a Gameboy Advance emulator. It interested me so I went to a roms site and one of the games I got was Pokemon Leafgreen version. I had played and enjoyed Fire Red multiple times over the years and wanted to experience the differences this version had to offer. I downloaded the rom did the opening title sequences and began playing. I went to Oak's lab to get my starter but as I tried to select Squirtle via the games a button emulation the games help menu continued to pop up and disappear eventually it stopped. I assumed it was just the emulator having a glitch moment like my platinum emulator so I kept playing and things continued. I captured a Metapod saved turned off the game and went online to find out what Pokemon were version exclusive to Leafgreen so I would no what to catch then I went to sleep but as I did I had a strange dream. I was at a party and there were people there dancing to music I turned around and there was a clown just as I looked at the clown the whole room darkened. And he spoke some very disturbing unintelligible words that sounded as if he was talking backwards. Then in a flash of green light his face melted away leaving only a skull devoid of eyeballs. I woke up with a start I had no idea what to make of such a strange dream normally dreams simply felt as dreams but this had felt...different. Some time passed and I played Leafgreen again as I made my way through the Viridian Forest I encountered a Pikachu. Knowing it would be useful against Green's Pidgey in the second rival battle I decided to catch it but as I left the pokedex screen the screen faded to black. And the L and R emulation buttons disappeared as the screen lit back up it was a Pokemon beginning screen. But it was a screen one would find on a Gameboy color game as I progressed I realized the game I was playing was Pokemon Yellow Version where one would receive Pikachu as the starter. I was officially very creeped out now I was never a superstitious person always believing everything had a scientific logical explanation but this... this made no logical sense at all... common sense says I stop playing and try to go about my daily life again but you see... curiosity is a strong and dangerous temptation there was a part of me longing to see what would happen if I continued. So I began playing Pokemon yellow but as I made it to Cerulian city nothing out of the ordinary happened. The Pikachu I had along side me looked the same as well as had the same move set of any starting Pikachu. I decided to go in the house and get the free Bulbasaur from the girl I had leveled up and healed my Pikachu without ever allowing it to faint so I was confident she would give it to me and she did. I tried speaking to her afterwards to see what she would say... but the words she spoke were backwards it was just like my dream. I wrote the words down on a piece of paper torn from a booklet proceeding to decode the words by putting the letters in there proper order. The words were..... "Things aren't always as they seem". Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon